


One Happiness

by dnw11



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Teenage Drama, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnw11/pseuds/dnw11
Summary: Kimishita Atsushi doesn’t have any defect in himself. Ooshiba Kiichi is a BIG defect in his life. “The moon is beautiful tonight.” “If I could, I want one happiness.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreader: WendaVinci

Kimishita Atsushi doesn’t have any defect in himself.

His life is perfect. Either as the best student in his grade or as Seiseki’s playmaker, he’s doing it proudly. He’s neat, a hardworker, someone that can manage his time perfectly. His teammate are “the chosen ones" that can be relied on, everyone whom he can trust to take his pass and bring glory to Seiseki.

If he indeed has some defect on his history, it’s his ugly sports-goodies shop that his family runs for three generations. It’s not that Kimishita hates his family shop, he’s just tired keeping a shop without any single buyer. When someone comes, they rarely buy something; they'll just be looking around spending their time.

Or in some occassions it's just his teammates that only come to distrub him without buying anything, like Kazama-Tsukamoto ‘The Stupid Duo’ who made some fuss some time ago, or Ooshiba who's coming just to stand there and boil Kimishita’s head.

Ah, Ooshiba Kiichi; that auburn haired guy. The MOST suited one to be claimed as a defect in Kimishita’s life—more than his shop, is none other than The Irresponsible Prince. He doesn’t need to show his face, just hear his name and there would be fire casted in Kimishita’s chest. Wrath, madness; it's as if his blood is boiling up unto his head. Ooshiba’s sure always managed to trigger Kimishita’s anger, but these days he’s feeling like he’s going madder, more explosive than before. That tall, brainless guy... he even dare to appear in Kimishita’s dreams. Laughing, screaming, crying, rolling on the field. It’s already enough for Kimishita to see his face in real life, he doesn’t want to meet Ooshiba in his dream too. But Kimishita knows that he doesn’t have any control with his dream and he hates it. **So much.**

 

_Ooshiba Kiichi is a BIG defect in his life._

 

But Kimishita acts as if he already forgot—like he doesn’t know about it at all.

 

 

* * *

 

The brown haired guy is frowning his eyebrows. His finger’s trailing his white cup, making some rattling noises, clicking his tongue. Seiseki’s Captain, Mizuki is sitting in front of him. Everyone can see that Kimishita isn’t happy, but oh well; he still comes to this caffe anyway. And it’s not Mizuki if he could see Kimishita’s annoyed sign.

“You’re not drinking your coffee?”, the black haired guy says, breaking the silence. Kimishita’s glancing at him, clicking his tongue, takes his blue-framed glasses off and puts it on the table.

“Let’s finish the problem that made you called me here in the middle of the night—or, is it almost dawn? Mizuki-Captain, what word suits the most to replace two _fucking_ a.m?”

“Hmm... late at night?” the third grader is rubbing his chin slowly, thinking seriously. “Or is it dawn? Night-dawn? I don’t know, you’re much clever than me, Kimishita.”

The one who asked is now massaging his forehead. It’s already hard to talk normally with Mizuki, how could he try to talk using irony? It’s better if Kimishita could keep his anger to himself and ask Mizuki to talk forwardly, so he could go home quickly and sleep. He’s fucked. After finishing his homework, someone called him. And he’s stupid enough to answer Mizuki’s calls, even though he knows that no matter how weird Mizuki’s quest is, no matter how much Kimishita’s heart refusing to fulfill Mizuki’s needs, he would never say no. Just like this time; voluntarily comes to caffe at two a.m. If Mizuki called him just for relaxing together, he swears he would knock that fool head out once or twice.

“So, what made you call me?”

“Drink your coffee first.”

 _‘But I want to choose to splash it over your head_ ’, even though his heart is screaming like crazy, Kimishita still takes a sip of his coffee. It’s bitter. Kimishita’s already staying awake for, like, 20 hours, and now he’s drinking caffeine? How can he supposed to fall asleep now? There’s no school and practice for today and he should take a good rest for a couple of hours, right?

“Done. So, what is it?”

Mizuki’s drinking his coffee, following Kimishita’s lead. “I just want to say thank you for your hat-trick. You’re great, Kimishita. Your first and second goals were beautiful indeed, but your third is, whoa it made my heart thumping hard. The ball was, like, wooosh, shooooo, bam! Plash! And goal!”

Kimishita’s brain doesn’t understand Mizuki’s way of talking at all. Well, from a long time ago Mizuki’s already like that, though. “Thank you, Captain. But even though I was the one who scored the goals, all of the free-kick chances were coming from Tsukamoto. He’s the one who gave us the opportunity. You should thank him, not me.”

“You’re right,” oh how much Kimishita wants to scream right now, “and I already had a special present for him, but I decide to give it to you first. How is it, Kimishita? Do you have something that you want? Ah, but I only have 5000 yen.”

“Pay this coffee for me and it’s more than enough.”

“This is not included as your present, I already payed it before.”

“Oh,” Kimishita sighed. He’s leaning himself on the chair, his green eyes is looking at the dark sky. His head is blank. What should he ask? That sparkling moon up there? The stars? For Mizuki to go buy something in his shop?

“Kimishita?”

“Maybe I can ask about one thing.”

“Just say it.”

His little smile feels like sorrow. Kimishita’s scratching his hair. Well, Mizuki isn’t a sensitive guy, so he would not understand. Maybe by saying this, the weight in his chest would be lifted. Kimishita doesn’t need any shit like drama and romance in his life. He’s indeed a high schooler, and a lot of people say that it’s the best time to fall in love, but Kimishita doesn’t need it. Say the word _‘love’_ and he already feels the nausea. But, just like his dream, Kimishita can’t contol his heart. He can only do anything that he thinks could calm the fire in his heart down, forgets it and thinks about something else; about another feeling that tasted pretty much the same; **hatred.**

But Kimishita doesn’t want to admit it.

Well, not for this moment though.

“The moon is beautiful tonight.”

“Eh?” Mizuki’s looking at the sky, looking at the moon that’s right on the top of their head. It’s glowing and shining, Mizuki can see the moon’s structure. Mizuki’s nodding his head. “It is indeed beautiful. You want the moon? I don’t know if we can buy it or not, and is it enough with 5000 yen?”

Kimishita’s whispering, ignoring Mizuki’s dumb questions. He’s hoping for Mizuki to hear it, he’s hoping for Mizuki to not hear it; he doesn’t know which one that he’s hoping to. Whichever it is, isn’t it fine? Mizuki will never understand. He’s stupid and Kimishita knows it clearly.

“If I could, I want one happiness.”

 

* * *

 

Telling about his feelings to Mizuki is Kimishita’s biggest regret in his life. That stupid Captain now ask him to take a walk together, they’re going to Seiseki High School’s soccer field before, and Mizuki’s asking if this is what Kimishita would think as “one happiness”. Kimishita’s bored, he’s tired to hear “one happiness” sentence but Mizuki’s ignoring it and keep taking Kimishita to another place. Club’s room, Tsukamoto’s class, school’s gym, now he’s dragging Kimishita to school’s backyard. The effect of caffeine is disappearing little by little and Kimishita’s feeling drowsy, but he can’t reject Mizuki. He’ll never can.

They’re going to a place full of trees, Mizuki’s stopping his step and looking towards the guy that he’s holding his hand to. Asking the same question whenever they’re arrived at a new place. “Is this your one happiness?”

“Mizuki _-senpai_ , I already told you that ‘yes, it is’ for many times, right? Yes, this is one of my happiness. Now can you let my hand go and let me sleep, please?”

Mizuki’s looking at Kimishita’s eyes, too close that Kimishita can feel Mizuki’s breath on his skin. Seiseki’s Captain is rubbing his chin, then shaking his head. “But there’s no happiness in your eyes, Kimishita.”

 _‘What the hell, now he’s acting like he’s the most sensitive person in the whole fucking world!?’_ Kimishita’s frowning, he can’t think clearly. “Mizuki-Captain, I’ll be very happy if I can go home and sleep, really I don’t need any presents from you.”

“I can’t accept it, Kimishita.” the Captain now pulling Kimishita’s arm, again, and Kimishita feels like he needs to free himself. At that time, he’s seeing Ooshiba beyond Mizuki’s back, standing there looking at Kimishita. No, not Kimishita; but Mizuki’s fingers that squeezing the glasses guy’s wrist. Ooshiba take his breath.

“Kiichi—“

“HERO’S HERE! I catch you forcing a weak guy doing something forbidden with you, Mizuki-Captain! Even though you’re our Captain I’ll still arrest you you know!”

Now, the two arms that intertwined closely are changing to three. Ooshiba’s trying to take Mizuki’s fingers away from Kimishita’s wrist, he pulls those fingers one by one, but Mizuki will squeeze Kimishita’s wrist, again, more tightly than before. Kimishita makes some noises like he’s hurting and it makes Ooshiba snapped. He’s pulling Kimishita’s another arm, and now Mizuki’s doing it too.

“Captain!” he’s gritting his teeth, “let Kimishita go! You can’t force someone to do something that he doesn’t want to. Just try it another time, that’s the way of gentleman!”

Mizuki’s shaking his head. “I’m not forcing him. I want to give him a present.”

“A present? But Kimishita doesn’t want it! Isn’t that right, Kimishita?”

“It hurts! This stupid idiot monster!” Kimishita’s snarling, freeing himself from Ooshiba. He’s glaring at Ooshiba with a glint in his eyes and vein’s popping out from his forehead. “Why are you here? You want to act like you’re a hero? NO ONE’S asking for your help, dimwit! You're even touching me—AND screaming in my ear! Do you want me to split into two!?”

“Here I am, trying to save you and this is how you repay me? Aah, so it’s like that, huh? You and Captain, you guys have that kind of relationship, huh? So it’s like that, huh!”

“I can’t undertand what the fuck you are saying, moron! Increase your vocabulary, increase it!”

“What’s a vocabulary?”

“I DO NOT FUCKING KNOW! JUST GO FUCKING SEARCH IT YOURSELF YOU FOOL!”

Ooshiba’s growling. He’s letting Kimishita’s clothes that he’s gripping go, looking at another direction. What the fuck is going on? He wants to save Kimishita and this is how that guy repaying him? Pulling his auburn hair, Ooshiba’s glancing at Kimishita who's squinting at him. His face… he’s really mad. Why? Is he misunderstanding something? Mizuki doesn’t forcing anything? What kind of present that they can have in a quiet place like this? Ooshiba’s knowing it, that Kimishita has a close bond with Mizuki, but he doesn’t know that they’re even hanging out outside the field. Since when? Why Ooshiba doesn’t know about it? Is there someone that knows about it in the club?

What kind of relationship that they had? Is that _"it"_? That must be _"it"_ , right?

“So you’re following Captain with your own will?” Ooshiba’s making sure of himself, “Coach said that there’s no club activities for today, you know. You want to disobey it?”

“Who the fuck wants to train?” Kimishita’s grumbling, scratching his neck. “You shouldn’t try to sniffing your nose about this. Just go away.”

But Ooshiba doesn’t want to go anywhere. He’s staying on his position, putting his arms in front of his chest, looking down to Kimishita that’s getting madder than before.

“Kiichi, if you don’t want to go, Captain and I will be the one who do it. Let’s go, Mizuki _-senpai_.”

Now it’s Kimishita who's pulling Mizuki’s arm. His back feels like burning from Ooshiba’s fierce eyes. What the hell is wrong with that fucker? Since when he’s looking Kimishita and Mizuki ‘holding’ hands? Is he thinking about something stupid? If that’s what happening, what should Kimishita do?

Kimishita’s biting his lip. Well, who cares about it. Ooshiba doesn’t need any explanation from him, and Kimishita knows it very well. **He will never fucking care.**

 

* * *

 

He’s looking at the two guys' backs, finally gone from his sight. When he was jogging near the school, he caught Kimishita and Mizuki were holding hands and moving from one place to another. Curious about what they’d do, Ooshiba changed his running routinity into stalking. Ooshiba did not make any mistake, Kimishita’s face was really showing rejection when Mizuki dragged him to the backyard. Ooshiba’s body was moving by itself too, pursuing and trying to take Kimishita far, far away from Mizuki. But maybe it was just him, in the end Kimishita was the one who asked Mizuki go together with him, left Ooshiba all alone. Thinking about it, Ooshiba’s full of resentful feelings.

“WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY WAS HE TREATING ME LIKE THAT! I only wanted to help him, you know? AAAAAA WHAT THE HELL HE WAS CRAZY! PISSED ME OFF! FUCKING KIMISHITA! KIMI-SHITTY ASS-SUSHI!”

Screaming makes him feeling better for a second. What’s coming back to him is Kimishita’s glances and Mizuki’s fingers which intertwined with his. For the fuck of soccers God… since when his captain and his midfielder being a couple? Ooshiba just knows about it. Does everyone know about it too? So Kimishita’s preference is man? Is he discovering it from Mizuki? Or is it only Mizuki that can make him fall in love?

Is he sure that Kimishita’s not being forced by Mizuki?

The 191cm’s tall man is now laying his body on the ground. It’s not his physical that’s tired, it’s his mind and his heart. Ooshiba knows it that he is stupid, so he can’t think about something complicated for too long. If he can, he want to forget his discovery earlier and go running again, but don’t even think about forgetting it, Kimishita’s face is the only one that’s reappearing in his brain. If he remembers it correctly, Kimishita’s angry face was blushing a little back then. Why? Because Ooshiba caught him having a date with Mizuki?

He’s sizzling. He felt more irritated than before. So that’s why Kimishita’s giving Mizuki pass a lot more? Even though Ooshiba’s already bowing his head to Kimishita at that time, but in the end it’s not because he’s thinking that Ooshiba’s suck at scoring, but because some private feelings to Mizuki?

_"What am I lacking? Tell me.”_

What is it that Mizuki has, but he doesn’t?

Blah-blah-blah, Kimishita’s preaching him.

_You’re too greedy, Kiichi. Don’t think you can hold everything in your hands.”_

What is he talking about?

_“What is it that you want the most right now?”_

Playing on the field. Hey, isn’t it obvious? Ooshiba Kiichi is one of Seiseki’s three arrows. He shouldn’t be afraid that Tsukamoto will take his position. Mizuki will be gone and his position will be the one that Tsukamoto takes later. And then, Ooshiba will be the next captain; Kimishita will give him all of his passes.

Not for Tsukamoto, neither for Kazama.

**Right?**

_“You’re too greedy, Kiichi. Don’t think you can hold everything in your hands.”_

“Shit shit shit shit! Fuck!”

Ooshiba’s shouting. Will Kimishita still ignoring him later and giving his pass to Kazama and Tsukamoto only? He’s believing that patience will make him having everything that he wants—Kimishita’s the one who said it, but now he doesn’t know about it anymore. He’s remembering Kimishita’s first goal against Keiou. He’s pointing at Mizuki—who couldn’t play because he was saving Kimishita in the match before Keiou—, proudly; he was boasting himself. And the second goals, he gave it to Kazama who couldn’t play because of injury. Why was he not giving Ooshiba anything? He was not there in the field, too! If he didn’t ask Kimishita to score for him, maybe Kimishita would never do a hat-trick free-kick.

“I want to play soccer! I want to receive Kimishita’s passes! I want Kimishita to believe in me more and giving me pass more! I want to score goals! I want Kimishita giving his goals to me! I WANT KIMISHITA!!!! IIII WANNNNTTT HIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!!!”

_“What is it that you want the most right now?”_

“Oh.”

The young man is standing up, his eyes widened as if he had found the greatest invention ever. He should’ve think about Kimishita’s preaching more clearly, but he’s indeed stupid. He just realized it now? What the hell was he doing all of this time?

_“You’re too greedy, Kiichi.”_

“SHUT UP KIMISHITA! So what if I’m greedy? I understand it already! Aaaaarg this is pissing me off! Fuck it! FUCK!”

He’s running to the direction that he kept on looking for a while ago.

 

* * *

 

Mizuki eats his food happily. His face is still as flat as ever but Kimishita knows that he's really enjoying his food. Tired after running from one place to another, they decided to eat here. Of course Mizuki’s the one who’s paying for it. He’s taking Kimishita too far and forgot the way to go back.

But it’s not so bad at all. After having a school tour, Mizuki showed him a lot of interesting things. An empty bird’s nest, a clear river, they even played soccer with kids. Mizuki didn’t suppress his ability even for a little, even though his opponent were merely a bunch of kids. But his skill was what made him being adored and rose the kids' spirits to be an athlete just as good as Mizuki. They respect Mizuki; just like Kimishita’s feelings toward his Captain. A respectful Captain, an upperclassman that he can trust. Kimishita adores Mizuki so much that he actually thinks it’s fun to spend his day with Mizuki. Moreover, if he’s with Mizuki, it feels like he’s forgetting something that he indeed wants to forget.

“You’re not hungry, Kimishita? Go finish your food and let's continue searching that ‘one happiness’ of yours,” the man whose one year older than Kimishita is opening his mouth after putting down his bowl on the table, “We can find it today, I promise. I’m sure of it 1000%.”

“After all of this tour? I don’t know, Captain,” Kimishita’s mumbling and starting to eat his food, “I’ve had enough fun. I’m happy.”

“No, not that kind of happiness.”

“Actually, what kind of ‘one happiness’ that you want to give to me?” Kimishita asks, “You keep saying no to my answers from the start.”

Mizuki scratches his head. “The same happiness that made your face glimmering when you asked it from me.”

He’s frowning his eyebrows. “Huh? What kind of expression that I was making?”

“Dunno,” he’s shrugging, “but I’ll definitely know it when I’m seeing it again.”

Kimishita’s finishing his food quickly. For the love of god, since when Mizuki’s trying to be a sensitive man like this? Who taught him? It’s dangerous and Kimishita’s glad that Mizuki still doesn’t understand what was Kimishita implying to at that time. Ah, yeah, Ooshiba didn’t understand what he meant too when they’re talking in front of the shrine. Why is he being surrounded with unsensitive, stupid people?

“Kimishita,” Mizuki stares at him, “What kind of thing is your ‘one happiness’? Human? Food? View?”

Kimishita shakes his head. Not because he doesn’t know the answer but because he doesn’t want to answer. Seriously, saying ‘one happiness’ is more than enough; something that he shouldn’t said it that way— **it’s too obvious.**

“If it’s about love, I can help you.”

Kimishita chokes on his food.

 

* * *

 

Nobody knows why he’s ended up in Ooshiba’s house with Mizuki. His parents are not here, Ooshiba still has not come back from his jogging—even though it’s already nightfall. This big and luxurious house seems more lonely because Ooshiba’s sister is the only person here. Walking around the living room and the kitchen, Kimishita feels uncomfortable with Ooshiba’s sister’s glance.

“Mizuki-senpai, let’s end this. Ooshiba’s not here, and we don’t know his sister very well.”

Mizuki stops and looks towards Kimishita. “Is that so? Then let's go.”

 _‘And why should it be this fucker’s house? Thank god he’s still out there,’_ Kimishita mumbles on his mind. They say goodbye to Ooshiba’s sister and walk to Kimishita’s house. They already made a promise, if they can’t find that ‘one happiness’ in Ooshiba’s house then they’ll postpone their searching for now and do it again later. Kimishita’s tired, he’s drowsy, and Mizuki looks the same. Sweat’s falling down to their clothes and Mizuki looks good being wet like that. How Kimishita wants to be like him…

“By the way, have you seen the way Ooshiba’s sister looked at us before?"

“Hn?”

“When we’re saying goodbye,” Mizuki wipes his sweat with his black shirt, “Her eyes were glimmering, no—sparkling. Just like yours last night.”

Kimishita shakes his head. He knows that Ooshiba’s sister is in love with Mizuki, but how the hell he has the same sparkling eyes as her? Even Kimishita knows that his sharp eyes are usually squinting and staring intensely, he’s not the type that can widen his eyes and put a sprinkle of light in them. **No.**

“What’s her name again?”

Kimishita shakes his head; again. “You should ask her if you meet her again. She’s Seiseki’s student too, you know.”

“Ya, I will.” Mizuki nods.

They’re arrived in front of Kimishita’s house and the number 10 guy doesn’t believe what he’s seeing right now. Ooshiba, standing right there, realizing that Kimishita and Mizuki are coming together and running towards them. He pulls Kimishita away from Mizuki with brute force.

“AAAAAAAAA Captain I’m not going to give him to you! Don’t wanna don’t wanna don’t wannaaaaaaaaaa!”

“What the fuck—Kiichi let me go! Shut the fuck up and go die!” Kimishita’s trying to break apart from Ooshiba but it just makes him strengthen his grip.

“I do not fucking care if you guys dating each other for a long time and I DON’T FUCKING CARE IF YOU'VE ALREADY DONE THIS AND THAT BUT I’LL NEVER GIVE HIM TO YOU! NOT EVEN OVER MY DEAD BODY! Noooo no no no I don’t wanna! I’m first, I know him first! Why'd you take him from me? I’ll never let you do as you please. Nooooo!”

“I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP OR I’LL KILL YOU!” pulling his arm, Kimishita can’t hide the reddish color at the tip of his ears. Spontaneously, Mizuki raises his eyebrows, lifts Kimishita’s face closer to him and looks deeply at his jade eyes.

It makes Ooshiba raises his voice more than before. “STOP IT STOP STOP STOP! Nobody’s gonna kissing here! Let him go Captain! Kimishita, Kiiiimiiishiiiitaaaa!!!”

“Oh, here they are,” Mizuki’s mumbling, letting Kimishita go, he falls unto Ooshiba’s hug. Rubbing his chin, Mizuki’s nodding five times. “This is your one happiness. We found it finally. So this is my present for you? Okay. I should go home. See you tomorrow, Kimishita, Ooshiba.”

“Huh?”

They’re looking at Mizuki who’s waving while walking away. Ooshiba’s confused. Is it really this easy? Even though he already prepared his heart to have some fight with his Captain, prepared to get some detention from school, Mizuki just let Kimishita go like that? No rejection? Nothing?

“Aha! Look Kimishita! He’s gone, just like that. Guess what, seems like he doesn’t love you that much at all! So you sh—“

Kimishita punches Ooshiba’s stomach hard, makes him grimacing in pain. He’s clenching his fist, ready to punch Ooshiba’s face. “I told you to shut up! Don’t scream in my ears! What the hell are you talking about? You dimwit. Stop making a fuss, don’t disturb the neighbour!”

“This is your fault!” Ooshiba replies, “Who the hell said you can have a relationship with Captain? Who the fuck allows you! I never heard of it before!”

“Why should I ask you about it?” Kimishita starts to raise his voice, “Everything is just your imagination, your speculation! For fuck sake… what the hell is your tiny brain’s thinking? Me, with Mizuki-Captain? Dating? I've never heard about it before either! Don’t spread some fucking crazy gossip!”

“But—didn’t you guys holding hands before? You think I did not see it? My eyes aren’t fucking blind!”

Kimishita’s growling. “He’s pulling me! We’re not holding hands! Stop screaming Kiichi, just, please stop!”

“But Kimishita—“

“Shut up and I’m going to explain it to you very clearly so you don’t even need to think anymore! So, Captain wanted to give me a present for my hat-trick. But we couldn’t find it anywhere, that’s why he’s dragging me everywhere! I was only following him!”

Kimishita sighes, gulps his saliva and tries to control his breath. He’s tired hearing Ooshiba’s screams, he’s tired arguing with the azure eyed guy. Everytime they’re talking, it's always ended with dispute. With a high tone as well… really, Ooshiba loves to boil Kimishita’s blood.

“What is it that you ask to Captain?”

Kimishita’s holding his breath.

“What is it, Kimishita?”

“It’s not something that you need to know, right?”

Ooshiba scratches his neck. “If I recall it correctly… Captain said… Hnn, one happiness…?”

**_Fuck._ **

Blood's boiling to his ears. To his face. To his body. _Stop thinking with your tiny brain, Kiichi,_ he prays for countless times. But Ooshiba lifts Kimishita’s face, his eyes are widening.

Please don’t say it please don’t say it please don’t say it!

“Kimishita, is it possible that that ‘one happiness’ is—“

DON’T SAY IT OR KIMISHITA WILL—

 

* * *

 

Kimishita Atsushi doesn’t have any defect in himself.

His life is perfect. Either as the best student in his grade or as Seiseki’s top-bottom, he’s doing it proudly. He’s neat, a hardworker, someone that can manage his time perfectly. His teammate are “the chosen ones" that can be relied on, everyone whom he can trust to take his pass and bring glory to Seiseki.

If he indeed has some defect on his history, it’s his ugly sports-goodies shop that his family runs for three generations. It’s not that Kimishita hates his family shop, he’s just tired keeping a shop without any single buyer. When someone comes, they rarely buy something; they'll just be looking around spending their time.

Or in some occassions it's just his teammates that only come to distrub him without buying anything, like Kazama-Tsukamoto ‘The Stupid Duo’ who made some fuss some time ago, or Ooshiba who's coming just to stand there and boil Kimishita’s head.

Ah, Ooshiba Kiichi; that auburn haired guy. The MOST suited one to be claimed as a defect in Kimishita’s life—more than his shop, is none other than The Irresponsible Prince. He doesn’t need to show his face, just hear his name and there would be fire casted in Kimishita’s chest. Wrath, madness; it's as if his blood is boiling up unto his head. Ooshiba’s sure always managed to trigger Kimishita’s anger, but these days he’s feeling like he’s going madder, more explosive than before. That tall, brainless guy... he even dare to appear in Kimishita’s dreams. Laughing, screaming, crying, rolling on the field.

**Ooshiba Kiichi is a BIG defect in his life.**

A defect that now he accepts completely.

The fear that Kimishita did not want to admit, now already disappeared completely.

 

* * *

 

“So you’ve been liking me for such a long time? Heh! I indeed a handsome, genius man. It’s weird if you don’t love me, to be honest.”

He knocks the auburn haired guy’s head with the book that he reads. “Why are you talking about it now? You want to have a fight with me?”

“Ouch! Calm down, come on! It’s okay for you to like me, and to be honest, it’s me, the one who's always wondering why I like you too.”

“If you don’t want to study, GO HOME!”

“Wait, Kimishita! This is just an intermezzo, okay? You don’t want to know since when I’m in love with you?”

“Bleh. First, Kiichi, don’t you ever dare to use the word that you don’t know the meaning. Second, it’s not that I want to hear it but if you want to spill it then spill it already.”

“For such a long time, you know.”

“Since when to be exact?”

“Since you gave me your sign, in front of the shrine.”

“You fucker—it’s not that long!” he knocks his head again.

“It just a guess! I don’t know for sure! I always be the one who's loved by other people, I’m not like y—“

“Shut up, Captain. You know it that I really HATE a conversation like this. Just do your homework.”

“But, Kimishita,”

“What is it again?”

“Just, promise me that you never call me with ‘Captain’ only ever again. It reminds me of how you called Mizuki _-senpai_ —aaah just thinking about it makes me want to kill someone! I hate this!”

He chuckles. Kimishita will never forget that day too—no matter how much he tries to do that. The day when he surrenders to his heart and accepts that side of him that likes Ooshiba. And everything that happened was caused by Mizuki, what a disaster.

“Ya, ya, stop nagging me, Kiichi-Captain.”

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kiichi’s Kanji, 喜一 stands from 喜ぶ（よろこ.ぶ/ be delighted) and 一（いち/ one). I call it 'one happiness' uhuhu  
> “The moon is beautiful tonight.” (今夜は月が綺麗です) Is a famous quote from Japanese writer, Natsume Souseki that means “I love you”.  
> So basically Kimishita's says that he loves Kiichi to Mizuki lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! and thank you for leaving comment/kudos I really appreciate it >< english isn't my mother lang so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes lolz


End file.
